1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coverings and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible cover apparatus for mounting to a wheel chair to protect the occupant of the wheel chair from the weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coverings is known in the prior art. More specifically, coverings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,170; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,057; and U.S. Des. Patent No. 319,202.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible cover apparatus. The inventive device includes a covering member. The covering member comprises a plurality of panels integrally coupled to each other. A frame includes a pair of frame support bars. Each of the frame support bars is elongate and each of the frame support bars is releasably couplable to a wheel chair. A plurality of brackets are slidably mounted in the frame support bars. A plurality of covering support bars support the covering. Each of the covering support bars generally has a U-shape which includes a base portion, a first leg portion and a second leg portion. Each of the leg portions has a free end that is fixedly coupled to one of the brackets. A fastening means fastens the cover member to the frame. The fastening means is fixedly coupled to an inside surface of the panels and fixedly coupled to each of the covering support bars.
In these respects, the collapsible cover apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a wheel chair to protect the occupant of the wheel chair from the weather.